SING!(2016) Moon Crew Interview
by Relila
Summary: I called the Moon Theater Crew and they agreed to come do and interview, and maybe some dares. Takes place right after Moon fids Meena singing Hallelujah. Warning- Humanized characters. and keep the Ask PG/PG13 please
1. Phone Call Prologue

**I don't own, but I'm sure you already knew that**

Buster grabbed his phone and was about to call his 'contestants' to see if any of them would want to preform, Meena insisted they all would, when it rang. He clicked the answers button. "Hello Mr. Moon. My name is Relila Watson, I'm a big fan."

"A fan of mine?" the koala's voice held a bit of suspicion. "A fan of the Moon Theater Crew. So yes, you. And Johnny, and Ash, and Rostia, and Gunther, and Meena, and Mike- though he definitely isn't my favorite. The point is I would like to interview you and your crew, I promise that this won't be the type of interview that the reports have been trying to get" Buster cocked his head. The girl sounded nice, and he couldn't detect any sign that she was lying. "I can't speak for the others but I might be iinterested…" the girl cut him off with a delighted squeal.

"You would! Thank you! Would you mind coming to my world for it?" the small mammal puased. "Your world?"

"Great! See you in a few!" a click and the call ended. He pulled the phone away form is ear, it was glowing. He dropped it, but by the time it hit the floor the light was too bright to look at. And then he felt himself falling. His eyes began to water as his body felt like it was being stretched to ridiculous portions. It was to much to comprehend and he blacked out.

Buster woke as he hit a soft couch. He blinked several times, noticing the room was large, and comfortably furnished. Two couches made and L shape with an ottoman in first if it. There was an overstuffed arm chair parallel to the corner of it. A fire place stood against one wall and a large, fluffy, white rug cover most of the floor. The only thing out of place was the shimmering mist that seemed to cover the entire room. Several thumps free his attention. Six strange figures had fallen through the roof. They slowly got to there feet. All looked as confused as he felt. Before the anyone could do more than sifted awkwardly away form each the mist condensed, forming another strange figure. When it had solidified it spoke with a Relila's voice. "I always wanted to do this."

 **SEND IN ASK, AND YES THE CHARATERS ARE HUMAN.**

 **HAVE A LOVELY DAY/NIGHT**


	2. Meet me and the Humanized Moon Crew

**I don't own, but I'm sure you already knew that. If you want longer chapters send in ask.**

"Hello my wonder stars! As you all know my name is Relila! We've talked on the phone and you all agreed to take part of my Q&A." the small group shared a look, clearly all regretting there decision. "This is my story home. It exists in-between worlds. It's where we'll be having the interview, and you might want to keep that snarky comment to yourself Mike. It's my house and I have unlimited power." Mike mouth shut is a snap. "The beings that you transformed into are Humans, they are what my world are inhibited by.. am one as you can tell." She snapped and the shimmering mist reapers, then immediately disappeared. In its place was long tall mirror. The animals turned human approached.

Johnny had rich brown skin, not quite the color of dark chocolate. His eyes were startiling halze, almost green. He wore his teal shirt, leather jacket, faded jeans, black and white sneakers, and a pair of fingerless gloves. He was tall, roughly 5.8, and his build was quite impressive.

Ash was at least a foot shorter than him, with skin like a Native American. He brown hair was cut in a short and choppy pixie cut, with natural blonde highlights. Her black and white shirt reached her elbow and her jeggings covered her legs, the red plaid skirt she wore reached her mid thighs.

Meena had skin that was lighter than Johnny's but darker than ashes. Her hair was tied into two little buns at the top of her head. She wore her hoodie jeans and pink sneakers. He's was a little taller than Johnny

Gunther was plumb, dark haired and blue eyes. Rostia looked similar only with green eyes and red hair. Mike was barely 4ft with platinum blonde hair shaved at the sides. Buster had black hair, with a couple of greying ones here and there, his eyes were a soft blue and had smile lines around them.

They took several minutes to obvers themselves and once they were done the mirrors fade out of existence. They all say down, Buster against the arm rest, Meena besides him. Then Gunther and Rostia, Johnny, Ash and Mike. Relila took the arm chair. She put her hands together like a book and a note book appears in it. "Let's began."

 **SEND IN ASK,**

 **HAVE A LOVELY DAY/NIGHT**


	3. Close enough to tell secrets

**I don't own, but I'm sure you already knew that. If you want longer chapters send in ask.**

As the girl flipped through the note book, the cast waited with baited breath. When she finally couldn't take the silence anymore Meena spoke in a soft voice. "Ma'ma I'm still confused." Relila looked up and smiled. "It's okay, even I'm a little confused about what I'm doing." She closed the note book, keeping one finger inside it to mark her page. "Consider it like this. You are at a friend's house, playing Truth or Dare. Only the question are sent in by other people." The gaggle of singers nodded. That was much easier than trying to understand the truth. "But what about our families?" Rostia ask. In her mind's eye, she could she the disastrous outcome of last time she left her family for the day.

"Time stands still for as long as you're here." The Rostia raised an eyebrow. "I know it's hard to believe but trust me. Everything will be fine." She flipped open note book again, "I think it'll be easier one we get started…. These look good. DestinyWish10 sent these I, and they're for all of you. How close are all of you/ how much do you know about one another?"

"Prff, that's an easy one. All I know about this group of wusses is that they have minimal to no talent, are all grossly optimistic, and I don't care much of any of them." Mike snorted, looking bored. "Are the question going to be like- hey!" he was cut off by a pillow hitting his face.

"Thank you, Mike, for that very uplifting speech." Relila's voice was laced with sarcasm. She turned to the others. "But the question is for ALL of you." Gunther, full of energy as always, took the lead. "Ze others are, like, totally amazing! Vee are, super close, ya!" the others (bar Mike) smiles at the German hog. "Rostia is, like, secretly super spicy, and dances vonderfully! And Ash is, totally, a rock star! Her super total-jerk dinkleschplat ex made ze biggest like ever when he cheated on her." At this point the others were having a hard time keeping in their laughter. The accent, vallygirl like way of speaking, and his excessive hand gestures made the rant rather funny.

"Meena is supper sweet! And she like has some great talent ven she tries. Zen vith Johnny, he's got, like, a ton of soul!" Buster cut in.

"I know, right? You can really tell it's his outlet! All the emotion he packs in."

"Okay! So you all agree that your close?" they nodded, and Relila tuned back to her note book. "And this next one goes along with it, is there something about yourself nobody else (or in the group at least) knows about?"

The room stilled. "Oh, come on! I know at least one of you has a secret!" Relila turned to Johnny. "I know the most about yours, care to share with group?" he shook his head, a little bit of fear glinting in his eyes. "Jonny, they're not going to leave you. Heck they can't even leave the room without my permission." The boy look down at his shoes and Ash slipped her arm around. "Johnny, nothing could change my opinion that you are a sweet, caring, wonderful person. And… when Lance dumped me…. you told me that by keeping my problems to myself, I was just making it worse." Rostia leaned over and hugged the boy.

"No one here is going to judge you."

"…. Right…. Umm… something the others don't know about me is that am a master escape artist." They all turned to Moon. "What? I am. I found 25 different ways out of there that won't on the blue prints." Johnny gave a little laugh, trying to steel himself for what he was about to say.

"My dad's… My dad is a mob boss. He was caught a few days ago, and when I visited him… I told him I want to be a part of his gang. He got angry and stormed out…. I've visited multiple times but he never comes out of his cell. He hates me. He hates me." Johnny whispered the last part. He swiped angrily at the tears in his eyes. He forced his breathing to clam down, it was going to be fine. He was fine. As he risked a glance up he felt several pairs of arms hug him. "You're brave Johnny, I'd never have the courage to tell my dad something like that." Moon gentle mused his hair.

"I definitely don't." Meena added. Johnny let everything sink in. They didn't hate him. They thought he was brave. They still supported him. He wasn't all alone. Rostia pulled away and ask in a soft voice, "You've never been apart of it, have you."

"I was supposed to be the getaway driver once, but he got caught before i ever did it."

"Then you never had a reason to be scared to tell us. The only thing that you could have to disappointed us, even the smallest bit, is if you'd been a big part of the gang."

Johnny nodded. Relila spoke up, "We still have some more questions. DestinyWish10 has one left but I think we're going to come back to it in a bit, do some silly ones. Lighten the mode, ya know" they all confirmed they did, and after moving in back to their seats, Relila looked at the notebook. "We have several questions that are similar so form To Love This and Monkey D. Conan, and it's for everyone but Ash and Johnny. The question is, have you sensed/or think any romantic has/will develop between the two mentioned above.

Relila just about fell over laughing as two very indigent voices filled the room. 

**This is based on the fact that Johnny never apears to have told anyone who his dad was.**

 **Do the chapters need to be longer? shorter? Review and tell me!**

 **SEND IN ASK,**

 **HAVE A LOVELY DAY/NIGHT**


	4. the one with the Jash and breaks

**I don't own, but I'm sure you already knew that. HAVE SOME JASH!**

"I DON'T THINK! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!" "CAN'T A GIRL BE SINGLE FOR A WEEK!" "READING TOO DEEP!" "COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR!" "REALLY NONE OF THEIR BUSINESS!" "NOT THAT HE ISN'T you know attractive BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" "I MEAN SURE SHE'S AMAZING BUT I THINK..."

The ramblings wet cut of by a high pitch squeal. Hands flew over hears and a loud "CAN YOU ALL HEAR ME!" echoed off the walls as Relila shouted through a megaphone. She pulled it away from her lips and gave them all a Cheshire cat grin. "I do believe the question was for everyone BUT Ash and Johnny."

"I feel like their slowly building with up, and it's not quite to crush level, but it's definitely working up to it." Meena looked at the others for support. "Ya, sounds about right." Gunther was the first to back her up.

"It might have already gotten to crush level." Buster put his two cents

"It think it's somewhere in between best friends and crush" Rostia countered.

"I'm sorry did no one hear the very obviously in denial screams, they definitely have something going on." Mike added his helpful bit to the conversation. "

"Unbelievable!" Johnny threw his hands in the air, "Completely unbelievable!" Relila smirked at him, "Okay hotshot, what would your ideal girl be like?" Johnny considered.

"She'd like music, for one. She'd be kind, but frim. Someone I could trust, someone who trusted me. She'd also have a bit of an adventurous side." He shurgged. "Other than that I'd never really thought about."

"Ash, what about you?"

"Someone who supports me in my career, is understanding, and kind. Someone who's a bit more level head than me, but is willing to pull some reckless stuns every now and then. Someone who had earned my trust and would never betray it." She rolled her eyes, "That sounded so sappy."

Relila smiled, "I'm going to say this one thing, then we're going to move on. You both fit each others want's perfectly. I'm not saying you have to go out, just that you should be willing to consider it." The two shrugged, both a little pink.

Relila stood. "I'm hungry, you guys want anything?" It was a sudden but at the same time a very timely one, as they were all feeling a hungry. Relila matched towards a wall and disappeared. The crew shared a look, only slightly concerned. Then the fact that it had only taken a few minutes, an hour at most, set in and the panic increased.

About 15 minutes later

Relila returned with a large tray, and setting it on her chair stomped her foot against the fool. The rug seem to melt down to a (very large) cheap plastic table cloth. Taking the tray form her seat she motioned to it, inviting them to seat on the floor.

Once they were all settled she passed out plates, cups, silver wear, and then food. They snacked on it as she grabbed her note book. "Buster, how old are you?"

"I'm not saying, but I will tell you 35-45." He answered, testing what would happen if he didn't give a straight answer. She shrugged. "Okay, DimensionJumperAlpha, hope you don't mind if I let him off with that." She spoke to the note book and Mike twirled his finger in a circle, directing towards his head. The universal sign for carzy. "It's rude to talk about people behind their backs. Buster DimensionJumperAlpha also wants to tell you that are so devoted and passionate they adore it." Buster blushed. "Thank you."

"Johnny, they'd also like you to know you are amazing and they love your singing. But there curious about what happened to your mother? You don't need to answer, if you don't want to."

Johnny frowned into his cup. "I don't really know. She left when I was little. That's really all I know.

Ash placed her hand on his, "Johnny, I'm so sorry. You... I always thought being the middle child was bad... But your childhood must have been terrible." The inhabitants of the too shared a look, so much for tough moody rock star. Johnny rubbed his neck.

"Can we move on, please?"

"Of course. To all, how do you feel when you perform?"

"Free!" Ash started.

"Alive!" Added Rosita.

"Smooth!" Mike crooned.

"Untouchable!" Johnny pitch in.

"Safe" Meena smiled.

"Amazing!" Gunther finished Moon chuckled. He enjoyed this, being near these people. It felt a bit like his dad was near. Alright, we have a few more for the whole group. They are What are you afraid of, what's your plan for the next big show, and what goals do you have now that y'alls journey has begun?"

The group seemed to consider it. "One of my children getting hurt. And be not being able to help." Rosita said after a bit. "Though if you're a good person, you'll fear your child being hurt."

"Who all is included in the child count?" Relila asked.

"All of mine, plus any nephew and nieces, if I ever have any, and Johnny, Meena , and Ash of course." The teens smiled, and blushed. "I don't know about the next show, I don't think any of us do." There was a murmur of agree.

"I'm scared of letting people I care about down." Johnny added, he looked deep in thought. Meena nodded. "Same."

"I think that's everyones." Buster noted, unconsciously adding his vote. "As for goals, keeping my theater in top condition, and helping my team reach their full potential."

"Balancing out being a mom and a performer."

"I met my goal when I got over my stage-fright, I don't have a new one yet."

Relila tilted her head. "Ummm we have to take a break, my parents need me. I'll be back in less than an hour, probably." She waved her arms, and the room began to shift, "The house will keep you entertained, don't destroy anything, or kill each other." 

**This is based on the fact that Johnny never apears to have told anyone who his dad was.**

 **Do the chapters need to be longer? shorter? Review and tell me!**

 **SEND IN ASK,**

 **HAVE A LOVELY DAY/NIGHT**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I'M IN MY SCHOOL PLAY AND I JUST GOT MY PART, WHICH HAPPENDS TO BE SECOND LEAD, SO THAT MEANS I HAVE LESS WRITING TIME. I MIGHT BE ABSENT UNTILL MAY. I AM SO SORRY! THAN YOU FO UNERSTANDING!**


End file.
